


桃色风暴/汀杀

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「他张张合合的唇齿间正酝酿一场桃色风暴，可能就是。就是。将落在他唇角的一个吻吧。」
Relationships: 汀上白杀, 汀杀
Kudos: 1





	桃色风暴/汀杀

**Author's Note:**

> *危险暧昧关系。  
> *有伪造沙一汀女友出镜。

高锅里煮沸的水吐着泡泡，迸裂轻巧一个飞吻，小水花开在沙一汀衣服下摆，晕了小颗桃心形水花。女孩见沙一汀进来，踮起脚尖迎他嘴唇，被他微微扭头一避，只撞上嘴角，艳红化学制剂斜斜抹一点红色。

下午是草莓。纯的小草莓。沙一汀指腹蹭掉那层口红印，心里想的小草莓。今天买了一筐温水洗净，现下粉红汁液正沾在Subs身体同样的地方。

女孩显然不高兴了，要质问被他两三下摸头哄过。Subs在外面呢，亲亲不好。于是被女孩气呼呼塞了一怀粉色，里头是刚蒸出的山芋，黑红黑红。装草莓的筐也是粉色的，正在Subs面前。女孩叫他把山芋剥开捣烂。

沙一汀当然不很喜欢粉色，家里却到处被填得粉粉嫩嫩。女孩的东西让这个居室满起来、新起来、活起来。可跟沙一汀显得格格不入。

他们是要过一辈子的。女孩是Subs认认真真叫过嫂子的人。好女孩。

沙一汀抱着那筐红粉到客厅，Subs正百无聊赖地给那筐草莓摘叶顶。粉红的汁水果然濡湿了他指尖，白里透红，和他耳廓一个颜色。

沙一汀在他旁边坐下，拾起山芋那一刻就被烫到，叫了一声山芋摔回筐里，指尖虚虚悬在暖气里晾凉。也快红了。

Subs说他是笨比，刚出锅的山芋能用手抓吗。烫红的手指被他裹进手心，沾了点草莓味的，捏紧了生凉。

暖气开得不够吗？手这么冷。沙一汀没把手指抽回来，贪恋那点暖气捂不热的凉。他手指是热得发烫的，攥紧了自然会让那片淤凉融化。

Subs要松开就被他接了下句，好凉，让我再捂会儿。

女孩听见他叫唤也从厨房里探出头来，围裙也是粉粉，缀了小草莓。Subs忙抽了手，沙一汀灼痛的指尖又暴露在粉红暖空气里。嫂子，我汀哥给山芋烫了。没事儿。他听见Subs喊，嫂子叫得格外顺口。

沙一汀有点恼火。被他好好地用过长的刘海和微阖的眼皮藏在眼底。

女孩没过来，无奈叹一句小心点儿。旋即叫他去买点料酒。

沙一汀把那装着滚烫黑皮山芋的粉红筐搁在Subs的草莓旁边。黑心和红心。黑却烫的，红却凉的。扭曲的般配。于是他穿外套，Subs跟着他起身，洗了手，也穿衣服。

我跟嫂子，两个人在家不好。沙一汀点头，把自己的围巾裹在Subs脖子上，给他拉上帽子。他没拒绝。

上海的冬夜潮湿地干燥着，小区里一点路灯，四摄氏度的夜风就暖黄。Subs刚洗的手没擦干，揣在口袋里，不能触到那点风，略一交汇就冷得疼痛。蜷了又缩，指尖在掌心暖不起，冷硬是硌人的石子，滚着缠身，心跳发抖。

全被沙一汀看了去。Subs的手怎么到了冬天就热不起来，他双手搓搓，风从他指缝过，都是热的。都暖得脱了色。他硬生生把自己的手伸进Subs的口袋，冷热交融，暧昧偷渡。Subs把拳头攥得紧，低着头不做声。沙一汀的手真的烫，敷着冬日里山芋的暖实，手掌能把他的拳头包起来。

这么冷。你有手套吗？沙一汀手指顺Subs指缝压过，不轻不重，要把这扇小门扣开。Subs仍是不松开，低着头念叨没有没有没有，不好不好不好。却见出了小区的门，风从昏黄扑进车水马龙里，行人多起来，刚采撷下的草莓掉进篮子里。

要去被贩卖了。沙一汀减柔了指尖冲动着暗示性的动作，内敛温柔，手掌扣着Subs五指，冰冰凉，拇指腹一遍遍摩挲过他手背。脚底是仍潮湿的黑红地砖，他们在人行道上逆着车流。沙一汀目睹红色扬在Subs的脸上，被飞驰过氙灯白喇刺痛着照亮，涨上来，黯下去。明明灭灭地抓不住。

于是手指又要往他指缝里钻。Subs看他，眼尾有一点点红。他拳头有些发抖了，和他在马路边喧嚷失真的声音一样，他问沙一汀，干嘛。

不干嘛。沙一汀仍握着他的手，见不得光的欲望被捂不热的手一点一点鼓吹到膨胀。他抓住Subs的手腕往外拉，温度纠缠着掉进冷风里。

疼。Subs一瞬松开了拳头，被沙一汀抓住时机扣上十指。他的手在前面，牢牢把Subs的手护在风后，皮肤紧贴着源源不断地渡热，渡给他。Subs好像要哭了，他说你松开，你松开。指节无力地在沙一汀的枷锁下挣扎。他没经历过上海这么冷的夜，掺了钢刀似的风，他一动就凌虐他本就冰冷得暖不起的指节。太疼。疼得眼尾脸颊脖颈，每一寸暴露在风里的都渗血似的红起来。

沙一汀听见自己说别动。说着指间扣得更紧。他手怎么这么凉，怎么这么凉。怎么暖一点呢。谁让你暖一点呢。除了我之外还会有一个人让你暖一点吧。在将来。

现在是我。现在就要是我。

他把Subs的手牵得无比近，虚虚搭在他裤缝边，Subs拧不过他，只能与他贴得只有一双十指相扣的手的距离。他就领着Subs进了街边一家小超市，还是不肯松手。Subs说我要抽烟。我在门口等你。

不走吧。

走个屁。

沙一汀这才掀了塑料帘进去。柴米油盐，他记不得女孩平常用什么，瓶瓶罐罐往手里抱。付账时却看见货架上挂得层层叠叠的保暖用具。手套，手套，Subs的手太冷了。

沙一汀看见那个粉嫩的翻扣兔子手套，上面还绣了一颗小草莓。兔子吃草莓吗？又莫名觉得和Subs好配。于是一起买下，抓在空下的另一只手，塑料袋里玻璃瓶碰撞当啷，没他手心一点绒更要小心呵护。他出了帘门，调味料就往地上一搁，手套的包装胡乱塞进垃圾桶里。Subs还夹着烟，火星子赤红地燃在夜里，手终于落进视野，早被冻得通红。

赤红的火星连着手一并拉过，沙一汀把那根烟叼进自己嘴里，野火蜿蜒在烟草罅隙，燃着了黑色快烧破底。他把那双粉色兔子手套往Subs手上套，遭他剧烈反抗，大骂一串脏话，往回抽的手被沙一汀掌心的热度烫伤，被贩卖出的草莓怎么回到他的森林。沙一汀把那只手拉到唇边哈气，大片湿暖氤氲在混凝土丛林。又用手掌裹上，引着那些粉红绒毛把同样红粉的指节柔软包围。又接着往里推，指根，手掌，变成毛绒小兔缩起，凉意骤减，指尖仍在他的手心里裹着。逃不脱。再换一只手也是一样的结局。

他听见Subs带着鼻音的骂，渣男。沙一汀。你他妈就是个渣男。他没回话，那一小截烟燃得只余残骸，被冷风吹灭了火星四处飘飞。然后他把烟头也丢进垃圾桶，他听见自己说，快点儿，你嫂子在家里等急了。

沙一汀乱塞的调味料太多了，那双手套也太厚了揣不进口袋。于是他就看着Subs帮他提着大塑料袋的另一边，眉毛眼睛头发，都低低的，温顺得很。不像是会讨糖果的孩子。一路无言到他家门前，沙一汀敲了门，Subs就把塑料袋另一边递给他，指尖剐蹭着交换热气 ，像交换亲吻。他说我过会就回去了。手套还你。绣线小草莓埋在一团粉嫩绒毛里，闪着猫眼里漏出的缕缕光。

沙一汀就想起下午，女孩还没回来，他在沙发上睡得四仰八叉，被一阵开门声闹醒。想起Subs昨天发的消息，说他下午来，他早上帮女孩买菜的时候，就记得买了一筐草莓，装在红色塑料袋里，摊在茶几上。他眯起眼，果然是Subs，换好了拖鞋，局促着一步步向沙发挪。

在纠结要不要叫醒他吧。沙一汀于是假寐，听着那股细微的响动到他面前，停驻，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦，一股子热气掺着草莓味道就扑面而来。

哦是我送他的润唇膏。沙一汀想起前两天他看Subs唇上起皮就给他挑了润唇膏，白管里甜腻的草莓香精味惹得Subs好一阵嫌弃。还是收下了。

现下觉得草莓甜些也未尝不可。草莓香甜越来越近，带着呼吸扑打在他唇角，沙一汀悄悄抬一点眼皮，Subs闭上了眼睛，嫣红莹润的唇缓缓凑近。一点一点，呼吸粗重，气息紊乱，唇瓣紧张得发颤，无端让沙一汀联想起风暴，呼啸着、狂乱着、嘶吼着，卷裹了草莓味的暧昧，就一通混乱地满是桃色。

那阵战栗的桃色风暴，在他唇角肆虐了几秒，半天，一辈子，短到转瞬即逝，长到他都快被加速的血流、过快的心跳、开始发烫的大脑逼上悬崖。沙一汀那么急促地要叫嚣，快吻下来，吻下来，我能睁开眼睛，我能按住他的头让唇舌与他对峙周旋，我能在他皮肤上留下草莓般独属于我的印记，我能把他按倒在沙发上进入他、得到他。去他妈的世俗，去他妈的兄弟，就让我溺死在这场桃色风暴里吧。

占有那阵桃色风暴。占有他。

最后那阵颤抖的、带着灼热草莓味道的呼吸，还是没能在他唇上留下什么印记，潮水消亡一般隐去了。什么都没留下。没把他留下。

沙一汀看见被女孩打开的门，看见从小屋里漫出来冲进他和Subs之间的橘光，看见Subs被晕染得发红的眼角，像极了熟透了的草莓，汁水丰盈，糜烂诱人，要吻一吻的。

沙一汀听见自己说，手套你就收着吧。你好像草莓。Subs好像笑了，咧着嘴角说些什么，沙一汀一个字都听不见。只盯着他吐了草莓唇膏染着草莓红色发着草莓香气比草莓更勾人啃噬吞吃的唇，想着贪心恶俗像中了蛊。

**他张张合合的唇齿间正酝酿一场桃色风暴，可能就是。就是。将落在他唇角的一个吻吧。**

**Fin.**


End file.
